Edo Tensei
by JohnMSilver
Summary: Naruto is the Fifth Hokage and he along with the other Hokage are revived by Orochimaru during the forth great ninja war


**PLEASE READ…**

**IN THIS STORY NARUTO IS FIVE YEARS OLDER WAS A PRODIGY AND MADE THE FIFTH HOKAGE AT THE START OF THE CANON WHEN HE WAS SEVENTEEN HE HAS A YOUNGER SISTER MITO WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE KUSHINA DID AT AGE TWELVE SHE HAS THE NINE TAILS SEALED INSIDE HER INSTEAD OF NARUTO THE CANON IS EXACTLY THE SAME JUST WITH MITO FILLING NARUTO'S ROLE AND NARUTO HIMSELF BEING HOKAGE**

**I do not own Naruto**

**He stood there across from the men responsible for hunting his sister Mito and the other Jinchūriki, his sensei was lying dead across from him in a pool of his own blood Jiraiya had managed to defeat one of them inside one of the toads stomach, Jiraiya had summoned Naruto through one of his Hiraishin kunai that he had given to Jiraiya**

"Sorry I dragged you into this….. Naruto" Jiraiya had said

"It's okay sensei so who are they?" Naruto said gesturing to the six people on front of them

"One of them is a former pupil of mine the others I have no idea" Jiraiya said narrowing his eyes on the leading Pain

"Wait I thought you former pupils died a long time ago!" Naruto said surprised Jiraiya was going to reply but was interrupted by the leading Pain

"The Fifth Hokage of the leaf village Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… how unexpected but it matters not you are no match for a god" Pain said arrogantly

"Jiraiya sensei I fear this may be our last fight…. So I guess I'll have to go all out" Naruto said as the outside of his eye turned orange with his irises turning gold with horizontal bars for pupils

**In the end they had been no match for pain so Naruto had to try one last ditch effort to stop them using his last remaining bit of strength he did the requires hand signs and shouted the jutsu **

"Ninja Art: Reaper Death Seal!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as the reaper appeared behind him and pulled out the lead Pain's soul smirking to himself thinking that he at least took their leader down with him his smirk turned to a look of shock as he saw the lead Pain rise "What how is that possible I took his soul!... damn it!" he shouted as he quickly summoned a toad to take a message to the leaf quickly giving the message of what Jiraiya had said earlier in the fight **"The real one isn't here…"** and with that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The Fifth Hokage of the leaf village died thinking of his sister Mito _"Be safe little sister and make me proud if anyone can surpass me I know it's you…" _were Naruto's thoughts as he passed

**It was the fourth great ninja war and Orochimaru had just summoned five of the most powerful people to exist the first five Hokage brought back from the Reapers stomach, The First Hokage – Hashirama Senju, his brother The Second Hokage – Tobirama Senju, The Third Hokage – Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Forth Hokage – Minato Namikaze, and his son The Fifth Hokage – Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto wearing his orange Hokage cloak with black flames lining the bottom with anbu gear worn underneath it, each of the Hokage surprised to be alive again each observing the other figures in the room the fourth and third Hokage staring at the fifth before the second spoke **

"Don't tell me it's that shinobi Orochimaru again" Tobirama stated annoyed

"What do you mean?" Hashirama asked his brother confused at the whole situation

"I suspect he undid the reaper death seal that has been keeping us sealed away and the preformed the reanimation jutsu" Hiruzen said simply as if it was no big deal

"How is that even possible?" Naruto said in disbelief causing Orochimaru to chuckle

"You shouldn't underestimate me…. Naruto Originally a sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki clan I've been researching the ruins and scattered documents of the now extinct clan since I lost my jutsu" Orochimaru stated causing Naruto to sigh

"Lord First….. It appears we've been summoned back to the living world" Naruto said causing Hashirama to squint his eyes at him

"Who the hell are you?" Hashirama asked causing Naruto to rub the back his head sheepishly

"Oh right sorry I'm the Fifth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto stated causing a gasp from Minato who hugged him causing Naruto to try and squirm out of it

"Oh the Fifth Hokage you say? I see….. So the village has remained stable" Hashirama stated

"Well I'm not sure… Orochimaru how long has it been since I died?" Naruto asked the snake like man

"About six months" Orochimaru stated simply

"I see so who's the sixth Hokage?" Hashirama asked

"Your granddaughter Princess Tsunade" Orochimaru said causing Hashirama to gain despair marks

"Tsuna huh is the village okay?" Hashirama asked

"Is there something you're worried about?" Minato asked causing Hashirama to look at him

"I'm guessing you're the forth why is it you look similar the fifth" Hashirama asked completely forgetting about his earlier episode

"Yes your right I'm the Fourth Hokage I'm also Naruto's father Minato Namikaze"


End file.
